User blog:Coldstrype the Scythe/Hameha's Revenge
It was a dark night on an uncharted island far off the coast of Salamandastron. Chief Hameha, the chief of the island tribe of treeshrews, was staring at the moon. He was a lean, muscular animal, and had a red headband and red tipped feathers in his long black hair. He was heavily tattooed and had one ear pierced twice and a gold nosering. He was mourning the death of his wife who was killed in a raid from the tribe of toads that lived down the coast from his tribe. He finished staring at the moon and sat next to the fire. The shaman, Patuatu, was sitting next to him. "I understand your woes, chief, but I know something that will make you happier," said the old shaman. "What is it?" Hameha asked. "It's a dream I had. It said that you are to raid the toads in revenge." "I shall get ready for the haka, shaman. Thank you for the information." The haka was a war chant and dance performed exclusively by Hameha's tribe. It is mainly composed of shouting in unison and making threatening gestures with weapons. It did not rhyme or have rythm, but its purpose was to awaken the War King, and send fear to the enemy. Hameha gathered his warriors and began the haka. Stand in formation! Puff out the chest! Brandish your weapons! Come, warriors! Let's fight! We pray to the War King as we enter the fray! The great storm rages as we chant! The toads will get what they deserve as our storm thunders to them! War King, give us the strength to fight this day! Kill them! Crush their skulls! Slit their throats! AYIIIIIIIIIIII!!! CHAAAAARGE!!! Hameha and his warriors had performed the haka and ran shouting through the jungle. There was around thirty of them, and they mostly carried spears and patuki clubs. Some carried bows, and they climbed the trees to get a better view on the toads. The toads, however, were expecting the treeshrews' revenge. Some toad slingers stood at the edge of their camp. Whirling their slings, they sent a barrage of stones, killing about twelve of the battle-raged treeshrews coming towards them. The toad slingers were quickly outnumbered by the coming mass of treeshrews. One got away, and he blew a horn to warn the other toads. Sure enough, the other toads of the tribe entered the skirmish, most of them carrying clubs and spears like the treeshrews were. Hameha shouted,"Let them come to us! We have something to give them!" Arrows whizzed from the trees, stopping the charging toads right in their place. Many of them were instantly slain by the arrows, but some were wounded. Treeshrew warriors quickly found the wounded toads and crushed their skulls with their patukis. But the chief of the toads, Matoros, shouted a challenge to Hameha as he came into his view. "Hameha! I killed your wife, and I'll let you be with her if you want to!" "You're a sick minded tyrant, Matoros! It will be you who will line up with your tribe at the gates of Hell!" The two chiefs began to fight. Matoros, aming for the legs with his club, let out an enraged growl. Hameha quickly darted to the side, and countered Matoros's attack with a spear jab to the fat toad's throat. Being obese, Matoros could not get out of the spear's way. Hameha took out his cleaver and tore off the fat toad's head with it. Hameha had finally avenged his wife's death! I based the treeshrew tribe after the Hawaiians and Maori in their names, and their brutal means of warfare. Hameha's name is based off of the Hawaiian king Kamehameha(Not to be confused with the Dragonball attack). The treeshrews will be guaranteed to make an appearance in Opposite Spectrum, probably in book one. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts